La historia de Lavi
by Sebastiaxciel
Summary: páginas de un libro que Lavi guarda secretamente, nadie más que él y bookman en la black orden conocen su existencia ocupo esta historia hecha por Hoshino-sama para explicar parte de mi otra historia "ese mayordomo, exorcista"


Disclaimer: D. Gray-Man no me pertenece, y esta historia tampoco, ambas historias son de su creadora Katsura Hoshino-sama que espero y pronto vuelva a dibujar y hacer el manga de D. Gray-Man, la historia la encontré en la página "porque queremos segunda temporada de D. Gray-Man" de la página de Facebook

* * *

La historia de Lavi.

Este es uno de los libros más preciados que Lavi guarda secretamente. Sin duda, se trata de un escrito antiguo realizado a mano con una hermosa caligrafía. La pasta se encuentra desgastada pero aun en buen estado, y la portada no luce ningún titulo o descripción.

"El primero tenia el don divino de recordar todo, su cerebro era diferente, procesaba todo de manera diferente, y observaba todo de forma diferente. Era un don otorgado para que grabara la historia, y él lo sabia. Su don le dio el deber de convertirse en un hombre libro, una compilación infinita de conocimiento y el fundador de un clan que soportaría esa carga por la eternidad" Aquel hombre comenzó a enseñar a otros sobre su profesión. Viajo por el mundo y aprendió diversos artes, costumbres, ciencias y filosofías. Comenzó a tener seguidores que lo describían como un sabio de enorme poder. Sin embargo, pasaba mucho tiempo enfermo debido a su don. En varias ocasiones perdió el conocimiento frente a multitudes, y en otras simplemente no podía abandonar la cama por el dolor que lo asediaba. A pesar de ello, su viaje nunca termino, y la cantidad de seguidores nunca és de un tiempo, acostumbrado a sus dolencias, decidió tener familia para transmitir su don a un sucesor. Fueron muchos sus intentos con mujeres diferentes, pero los principios de Eugenesia que había aprendido parecían no funcionar. Todos los niños nacieron con ojos y cerebros normales, no había nadie que pudiera ser su a que todo el conocimiento que había recolectado se perdería, aquel hombre continuo viajando por el mundo y poco a poco sus dolencias fueron disminuyendo. Se sintió en libertad de disfrutar aprendiendo más y más, hasta que un día se encontró con un muchacho de alrededor de 17 años de edad. El chico era conocido en su pueblo por ser muy inteligente y por su buena memoria. Atraído por el rumor, aquel hombre hizo todo lo posible por conocerlo. Una vez que lo tuvo enfrente, su sorpresa fue mayúscula al percibir que aquel chico, tenia un ojo como los de é comenzaron a viajar juntos, el joven aprendía del mayor todo lo posible y decidieron que su deber en la vida seria el de grabar la historia perdida de la humanidad, ver todo de forma objetiva y ser como un libro. El hombre mayor y el joven comenzaron a llamarse a si mismos Bookmen. Olvidaron sus nombres reales y viajaron por el mundo como fantasmas o día el mayor perdió la vista, pero en sus últimos segundos de luz vio una revelación. Esos ojos regresarían a la Tierra para seguir con esa misión divina, y hasta entonces, cada generación presentaría a un poseedor de una pequeña porción de ese don. Y fue ese mismo momento en el que el hombre se dio cuenta de que su misión debía pasar de generación en generación. Debía encontrar a aquel con el don e inculcarle la profesión oculta de los ese hombre murió, su sucesor comenzó a viajar por el mundo para agrandar cada vez mas y mas sus conocimientos. De los documentos que dejó su antecesor se hizo una pequeña biblioteca oculta a la cual él mismo agregó varios volúmenes más. Cada generación, tal como el primer Bookman vio en su visión, tenia a una persona con el don. Sin embargo, cada vez este don era menor y tanto la memoria fotográfica como la vista especial eran cada vez mas débiles, es por ello que se comenzaron a utilizar elementos externos para ayudar a dicha memoria y vista. Pintura oscura alrededor de los ojos a fin de permitir observar en lugares muy luminosos y elementos medicinales para agudizar la memoria. Estrictos itinerarios para escribir lo que atestiguaban, exhaustivos ejercicios mentales, horas de estudio sin fin para conservar los conocimientos de antiguas generaciones, y estrictas reglas para mantener en secreto la existencia del nombre no importa, lo importante es que soy el Bookman número 25, y he realizado una investigación especial sobre los ojos del Bookman original y sus diferentes habilidades...

[…]

[Últimas hojas del libro - ] El niño tiene los ojos de Bookman. Con apenas 5 años habla, escribe y lee en 8 idiomas diferentes, conoce la geografía exacta del mundo y reconoce a cada una de las 5.000 ovejas que posee su padre. Además, sufre de ataques que lo dejan inconsciente por días y sus padres creen que esta reportado a otros miembros del clan sobre mi descubrimiento del portador de los ojos. Todos se mostraron un poco escépticos al principio, pero sólo nosotros sabemos que quien pertenece al clan nunca podría estado buscando un sucesor desde hace 10 años, a esta alturas todos estaban preocupados pensando que seria nuestro final, pero nunca imaginé que mi sucesor poseería los ojos de Bookman. El niño es muy pequeño, de hecho pareciera mas pequeño de la edad que tiene. Supongo que su cuerpo ha hecho un esfuerzo extra para mantener su don y ha dejado de lado otras funciones como crecer. Su familia apenas tiene miembros, su padre es el líder de un pueblecito al sur de Alemania, el lugar es tan pequeño que incluso carece de nombre. Sin embargo, todos parecen tener una vida feliz, y la única preocupación es la salud de la madre me cuenta que han mandado traer a muchos médicos y nadie sabe qué es lo que pasa con el niño. Hacerme pasar por doctor fue , sin duda alguna, mi mejor oportunidad para acercarme al é a este recóndito lugar atraído por lo que contó un hombre en una taberna sobre un niño genio. La primera vez que me encontré con el portador, se encontraba en cama muy debilitado. Al acercarme a ver sus ojos, note un extraño brillo y fue entonces cuando lo supe. No obstante, no lo confirmé del todo hasta después de leer las paginas 35 y 40 , en las que el Bookman 25 describe físicamente los ojos del fundador y algunas de sus habilidades y don pareciera activarse cada vez que el portador observa algo nuevo, una persona, un libro, un objeto. La forma en la que se activa es emitiendo una luz muy tenue que no mucha gente podría distinguir. Al parecer, sólo después de muchos años de entrenamiento el Bookman original aprendió a controlar el don y a activarlo sólamente cuando lo én se activan cuando el usuario trata de recordar algo en especifico. Sin embargo, en ese momento el brillo es mas evidente. Cuanto más detallado es el recuerdo, mas brillante es la niño, quien al verme activo su poder de forma automática por ser la primera vez que me veía, muestra una inteligencia asombrosa para alguien de su edad. Ademas, la curiosidad que lo acompaña es voraz, pues pese a el estado físico en el que se encuentra, no para de hacer preguntas. Aunque las señales del poder suelen ser sutiles, me sorprende que nadie haya notado el brillo que emiten sus ojos algunas veces, ya que sus orbes no son discretos ni en color ni en tamaño. Asumo que la gente pensaba que sus ojos brillaban por alegría infantil.Sé, después de leer los escritos del Bookman 25, que el Bookman original se quitó uno de sus ojos cuando cumplió 30 años, ya que se sentía incapaz de contener el don. Esa fue la solución para muchas de sus dolencias y fue entonces cuando pudo comenzar a viajar sin tanto pesar. Basándome en esa información, he decidido "curar" al niño. Sin embargo, me preocupa el hecho de que su vida es relativamente feliz y será muy difícil convencerlo para que venga conmigo. Aun más difícil será convencer a sus padres para que lo dejen marcharse para no regresar nunca más y tomar este de hablar lo mas claro posible, "si no dejan que el niño venga conmigo, morirá". Por supuesto, los padres me vieron con desconfianza y me echaron del lugar diciendo que estaba loco. Tenía que pensar en otra forma para que el crío me acompañase.

[…]

Todas las guerras son sucias, pero el vivir una vida tan larga como la mía siendo testigo de ellas, hacen que cada vez pierdan más poder sobre mis sentimientos o capacidad de asombro. Sin embargo, tener a este niño a lado mío y contemplar su mirada mientras observa cómo se matan las personas unas a otras, es algo que casi consigue asombrarme nuevamente. Debo trabajar con él para que aprenda a ser menos grabamos una batalla en Polonia, nos vimos atrapados en medio de una muchedumbre que corría atemorizada. Tome la mano del infante y corrí tratando de alejarme. Se comenzaron a escuchar disparos muy cerca de nosotros y vimos caer a muchas personas nuestro lado. No detuve el paso hasta que nos encontramos en las afueras de la ciudad tratando de ocultarnos en el bosque junto con otras personas. Pero aun no era soltar la mano de mi aprendiz continúe caminando para alejarme de las personas lo máximo posible, al fin y al cabo , aquellos eran los blancos de esa invasión. De repente, sentí que el niño tiraba un poco de mi mano y lo tome como señal de que quería descansar. Sin embargo, le ordene continuar "Por favor Bookman, me duele" dijo repentinamente haciéndome girar hacia él.

La palidez de su rostro era casi espectral, por eso decidí poner atención a lo que decía "¿donde duele?" pregunte. "Aquí" dijo señalando bajo su hombro. Al examinarlo, note la sangre goteando y la ropa empapada. El niño de 7 años había recibido un balazo y yo estaba seguro de que su pulmón había sido perforado. La sangre no dejaba de salir. Examine con más detalle y note que la bala había entrado y salido, lo cual suponía un gran alivio."¿por que no me lo dijiste antes?" pregunte enfadado "era peligroso detenernos" respondió él, conteniendo su llanto. Le pedí que se recostara y sentí cómo cada músculo de su cuerpo se relajó en el suelo. Limpie la herida y me dispuse a cerrarla. El niño se retorcía de dolor pero no emitió ningún sonido. Me sentí nuevamente sorprendido por él."Duele", dijo sollozando pero sin llorar " lo se, pronto terminaré" dije tratando de consolarlo mientras observaba cómo mordía la cartera de cuero que le di para que la pudiera morder y no dañara su dentadura. Cuando termine de coser, le di medicamento y se quedó é un buen lugar para pasar la noche, pues el atardecer ya nos había dado la bienvenida algunos minutos antes, y encendí una fogata. El niño permanecía dormido y me di cuenta de lo pequeño e indefenso que era. Me sentí culpable por haberlo alejado del cuidado de sus padres, y por comenzar a entrenarlo desde tan temprana edad... generalmente los bookman comenzamos a entrenarnos una vez que tenemos la edad suficiente para decidir nuestra vocación por nosotros mismos, pero en esta ocasión no tenía tiempo. El clan lo sabia, por eso me ordenaron secuestrarlo. En otras circunstancias los hubiera convencido de comenzar a entrenarlo poco a poco, pero después del enorme fracaso que significo para mi la renuncia de mi anterior aprendiz, no me quedo mas remedio que obedecer. Pese a ser un Bookman sentí mitad de la noche, casi de forma imperceptible, el crío comenzó a sollozar. Me acerque a él para ver qué sucedía y note que le había subido mucho la fiebre y que no obstante, sus manos estaban heladas. Me asuste y revisé la herida. Fue entonces cuando supe... la herida estaba infectada y el niño se encontraba séptico. El infante de 7 años se aferraba a la vida, lo podía ver en su mirada y no sólo eso, si no que además podía sentirlo, ya que mientras estaba inconsciente y temblando como una hoja, sujetó un mechón de mi cabello. En ese momento me arrepentí un poco de haberlo tomado entre mis brazos para tratar de calentarlo, pero cuando noté la fuerza con la que su puño cerrado tomaba y tiraba de mi pelo, sentí en lugar de enojo, sorpresa por la forma en la que aquel pelirrojo luchaba contra la muerte.

"Es un desperdicio" pensé mientras esperaba a que la muerte ganara la batalla. Sabía que no había esperanzas y que junto con él moriría todo el clan "Será difícil encontrar otro sucesor... será imposible volver encontrar los ojos de Bookman" pensé cabizbajo, cuando una débil voz me trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

"Viejo..." dijo débilmente el chiquillo mientras me miraba directo a los ojos "Viejo... quiero volver a ir a China" me dijo con una seguridad que de alguna forma me conmovió. "Eso será imposible" le respondí esquivando su mirada."Pero viejo, quiero volver a ver a los pandas..." repitió cada vez mas débil. "tú lo prometiste..." dijo mientras su ojo izquierdo, el que no le había tapado, se volvía a cerrar lentamente. "Lo lamento, no podré cumplir mi promesa" respondí secamente mientras miraba su pálido rostro.

"Viejo..." volvió a murmurar sin abrir los ojos, "no te esfuerces en hablar, trata de dormir" le dije en voz baja, sin embargo el pequeño cuya lucha se volvía cada vez más evidente volvió a abrir su orbe esmeralda para después emitir una débil sonrisa mientras me decía " Está bien, tu pareces un Panda, con eso es suficiente por ahora..." respondió mientras tiraba más fuertemente de mi cabello para finalmente volver a sumergirse en un estado sonrisa no desapareció.

"Idiota" le dije mientras lo sostenía amentando la gran perdida que pronto llegaría, no sólo del futuro Bookman, si no también de aquel niño que de alguna manera admiré tanto.

Sin embargo, para mi enorme sorpresa, el crio no murió durante aquella noche. Su estado no mejoro pero tampoco parecía empeorar. Sinceramente, me encontraba completamente confundido "¿por que quiere seguir viviendo?" me cuestionaba "Ha visto tanta muerte... he visto el terror en sus ojos, sabe lo que le depara el futuro y aun así quiere seguir viviendo..." pensé.

Recolecté las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban tras pasar en vela toda la noche en aquella posición tan agotadora y levante al niño entre mis brazos. Comencé a caminar esperando poder encontrar un lugar cálido y seco para permitirle descansar más cómodamente y tal vez suministrarle más medicamentos y tratamiento de acupuntura.

Pasé todo el día caminando y finalmente llegue a un pequeño pueblo. Usé la mascara de anciano desamparado con su nieto herido y conseguí que una mujer me diera asilo.

Puse al niño sobre una cama pequeña y volví a revisar su herida. Casi milagrosamente pude ver cómo los bordes de la misma parecían menos hinchados y más rosados. Su fiebre continuaba siendo peligrosamente alta pero su respiración parecía mejorar. Fue entonces cuando vi una de sus manos y descubrí que mi peor pesadilla se había vuelto realidad... un grueso mechón de mi cabello había caído como consecuencia del constante tirón que el niño le había dado durante todo ese tiempo.

[…]

Los bookman cambiamos de identidad adecuándonos a las circunstancias. Sin embargo tenemos la opción de mantener una personalidad neutra. Creo que mi sucesor tendrá que optar por la primera opción, ya que no posee completo control sobre sus emociones, ese será mi más grande reto al entrenarlo. Para mi sorpresa, el niño es un gran actor, sus habilidades nos han sacado de más de un problema mientras viajamos. Sin embargo incluso a mi me hace dudar algunas veces ¿Será verdadera la dulzura que muestra ante la gente, o será verdadera la frialdad que muestra ante mi?, después de dos años de compartir camino, aun no lo descubro.

[...]-Vamos a tener que viajar al continente de Amaranth, parece que la situación está muy turbia allí.- Le dije a mi sucesor, que en aquellos momentos se llamaba Deak. -Está bien, viejo. No necesitas preocuparte ni pedir mi aprobación, ya sabes que no me he encariñado con nada de lo que hay aquí.- dijo sonriendo confiado el pelirrojo de 16 años. Poco después llegamos en barco hasta el misterioso reino de Roselure, que aunque bello y lleno de cultura, se podía respirar en él la corrupción de su territorio. En Eleison nos acercamos hasta la sede de la Inquisición, pero no nos permitieron entrar y mucho menos hablar con los altos cargos para lograr sonsacarles información. Sin embargo, conseguí una recomendación para que nos dejaran ingresar en la Orden Oscura de Goldencage y convertirnos así en exorcistas. -Seremos exorcistas, trata de ser simpático con todos y no olvides cual es nuestra misión principal, Deak.- le dije al joven que me acompañaba. -Ya lo sé, Panda. Seré amigable para que esto sea más fácil que quitarle un caramelo a un crío.- Dijo con despreocupación mientras se ponía ambas manos por detrás de la cabeza. -Y deja de llamarme Deak, ahora mi nombre es Lavi- replicó frunciendo el ceño mientras me miraba con cierto rechazo. Guardé silencio. Mi sucesor no sólo era inteligente si no que además poseía un gran carácter. Estaba tan bien entrenado que no dejaba de sorprenderme su gran talento como futuro Bookman. Había adquirido tal abrumador control sobre sus propios sentimientos, que habría podido asesinar a sangre fría a cualquiera que se interpusiese en su camino sin ningún remordimiento de conciencia, así como aparentar ser la persona más inocente y cariñosa del mundo si lo estimase necesario. Estaba en lo cierto, no se equivocaba, y fue por ello que respondí asintiendo la cabeza. Cuando cruzamos la barrera dorada con relativa facilidad debido al permiso firmado que nos había otorgado la Inquisición, conseguí hablar con los altos cargos de la Orden Oscura para explicarles nuestra situación como Bookmen. Fue simple, sólo tuve que decirles que seríamos exorcistas para recopilar la información que obtendríamos de las batallas y callar todo lo referente a nuestros intereses con respecto a la Inquisición. Se alegraron bastante de nuestro ingreso en 1666, pues sabían que pronto una guerra estallaría y que necesitaban incorporar nuevos exorcistas a tus filas.-Malditos bastardos... - murmuró Lavi cerrando el puño con fuerza en cuanto se dió cuenta de que le usarían como carne de cañón en la próxima batalla. -Tranquilízate, a veces intervenir en la historia es necesario. Conoceremos de primera mano todos los datos de este acontecimiento.- Respondí. Estaba seguro de que su frustración no se debía a afectar en la historia si no a arriesgar su vida por algo que consideraba innecesario, pero decidí que lo mejor era acabar allí aquella conversación.

[...] Hasta aquí puede leerse.


End file.
